


Once Upon A Time

by gardnerhill



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at the LJ comm ToilandDrouble.</p></blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

"The Red Book's so big!"

"Yes it is, my darling poppet. What would you like your old Gaffer to read to you tonight?"

"Tell about the Wizard and the funny Dwarves coming to tea!"

The old hobbit, a straw-haired girlchild perched on his knees, opened the big red leather-bound book to the title page. He brought two fingers to his lips and touched them to the page's centre.

"I want to kiss Frodo too!"

"Very well. Give Frodo of the Ring your kiss."

The girl loudly kissed her hand and tapped the page atop the name.

"There! He felt that all the way over in Valinor."

"Is Frodo happy there, Gaffer?"

"He is very happy there, love. It is a beautiful place, full of music and starlight. Frodo helped the Elves a long time ago, and he got very sick. So the Elves took him away with them to get well."

"Will Frodo come back when he's better?"

"No, lamb. People who go with the Elves don't return."

"Can I go there when I'm grown?"

"Perhaps you will. Shall we begin?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"All right. Ah, here we are. 'In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit...' "

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the LJ comm ToilandDrouble.


End file.
